


By the Fireside

by slartibartfast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slartibartfast/pseuds/slartibartfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stealthily prepares the perfect Christmas for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoopchick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scoopchick).



This was disbelief, not awe. It had to be. Okay, so Sam had found them an empty house, a little out of the way and surrounded by tall trees heavy with bright snow. Okay, so it was kind of ridiculously pretty, and Dean could see the twinkling lights of a Christmas tree through the wide window. He'd lost his voice out of shock that _this_ was how Sam had been wasting his time lately.

It was Sam's fault because Dean didn't get excited about things like this. Christmas was just another chance to be reminded how very _not_ normal they were. Why celebrate that? What was so good about it?

"You'll see," Sam said with that big grin of his denting his cheeks.

It's one of the less ominous promises that Dean had heard in his life but strangely enough, it's the one that made his heart thump the hardest.

***

"Okay. Close your eyes."

"This is fucking ridiculous," Dean muttered. He did what he was told anyway. This was apparently Sam's idea of a great present and Dean really didn't feel like being subjected to another bout of bitching for ruining it all.

Sam's hands clasped over his shoulders and he led Dean forward into the house. It was warmer than Dean had expected and he was grateful when Sam tugged off his jacket. Even if that was a little weird. He could go with it, especially since he could smell the mingled scents of a Christmas dinner cooking somewhere near. It was surprising how supple the prospect of decent food could make him.

The heat increased along with the tell-tale crackling noise of burning wood and Dean's chest felt tight as he realised exactly how perfect this scene would be once he opened his eyes. A wood fire, a decent meal, a Christmas tree. Best of all, Sam's hands on his shoulders, fingers tight against his skin like he was afraid Dean would run at first chance.

"All right," Sam said with his voice close to Dean's ear. "You can open them now."

It was beautiful. Dean had had Christmases with Sammy before, when they were kids and a couple of times since then. None of it was anything like this. This... was amazing. Sam must have spent weeks planning this; no wonder he kept insisting they stay around here. Not a thing had been forgotten. It was like a diagram drawn out of what a perfect Christmas should be. The tinsel glinted in the firelight, the tree filled the curve of the window with thick branches and colourful decorations, and there was even a pile of presents beneath it wrapped in red and gold.

Dean didn't like this stuff. Really, he didn't. It was commercialised crap, a holiday to celebrate the birth of a divine child that probably never existed and fuck it, Dean didn't care.

The denial was thin even to his own mind, stretched further when he turned around and grinned at Sam.

"Man, you are a big fucking freak, you know that?" he announced, and kissed him.

He realised what he was doing a second too late. His hands were tight on Sam's forearms and their lips were pressed warm together. Dean froze.

_Fuck_. Fuck, this was wrong. Sam was gonna know, he was gonna see what a perverted asshole Dean was and this would all be ruined, all this hard work his brother had put in. This was why Christmas was a bad idea. This was why Dean should keep some fucking distance between them –

\- and then Dean realised that Sam was kissing him back.

***

They were tangled in a web of limbs in front of the somewhat dwindling fire by the time Dean found his voice and by then, protests would have been entirely fruitless. Their skin was bare and slick with cooling sweat and Dean still felt so full of his brother even though Sam had pulled out nearly ten minutes ago now. It had taken nearly that long to catch his breath, let alone his wandering mind.

"What the fuck," Dean said to the world at large, his voice weak.

Sam propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Dean. He smiled with his eyes full of a love that didn't seem as scary as Dean would have expected. Despite the smile, his voice was serious. "Time for you to freak out now, right?" Dean didn't reply and Sam sighed. "Okay. But can you make it quick? You did kiss me first."

Dean's lips thinned as he stared up at his brother. "You don't mind this."

"Stating the obvious, Dean."

"No, I just mean..." Dean started, then trailed off. He wasn't sure what he meant at all. He closed his eyes and frowned. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"It's okay," said Sam, leaning over to kiss the lines from Dean's forehead. His hand dropped between Dean's still-spread legs and pressed against his spent cock, one searching finger dipping lower. "We can make up for lost time."

Dean groaned at the touches to over-sensitive flesh and arched. He batted away Sam's hand. "Quit it."

"Oh, Dean, did I wear you out?" Sam asked. Dean opened his eyes and yeah, sure enough his little brother was smirking down at him. A second later the warm, smoke-tinted air was filled with the deep tones of Sam's laughter. "Seriously, I never thought you'd fall for the mistletoe thing. Didn't even think you'd noticed it."

"What mistletoe?" Dean asked. Sitting up revealed all; a quick glance around the room showed various sprigs pinned to the ceiling and to the doorframe, where Dean had kissed him out of sheer joy. "Huh. I really hadn't seen it."

"I spent half an hour pinning it all over the house," Sam complained.

"Sorry you wasted your time."

The last word caught upon a kiss. "I didn't," Sam said, deep and serious and full of affection.

Dean wasn't supposed to like this. Christmas was cheesy and ridiculous. Sex by the fireside was clichéd and boring. Sam was his _brother_, however little that mattered to them when they were blind with love and lust. He wasn't supposed to like any of it.

But he could be persuaded.


End file.
